


Mrs. Lupin Was a Nice Lady

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 1 March 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mrs. Lupin Was a Nice Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1 March 2006.

_Mrs. Lupin is a nice lady. She used to bring us chocolates for the train. She seems faded, now, deflated—her skin is . . . loose. But she must have lost weight after Mr. Lupin . . . . She doesn't smile as much, and that's wrong, too. The garden isn't right—no herbs. Doesn't she cook anymore_? _I wish she'd smile. She's let the flowers in the window box die. And where's the fruit bowl_? _There always used to be a fruit bowl on the kitchen table. It had cats chasing their tails in a ring around the top inside edge. I liked that bowl, even if it did have cats on it. She always let me eat as much fruit as I wanted. She never did give us chocolate when we visited. What's she doing_? _Oh. Oh, that's awful. She shouldn't be eating from tins_! _Why doesn't Remus visit her_? _That's not right, leaving an old lady alone. Well, well, I am supposed to be . . . but she's such a nice lady. But he said to . . . . I wish she'd just smile, just once, before . . . oh_! "Damn this mud!"

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Mrs. Lupin. I'm sorry—I slipped."

"Who—go away! Get out of my gar—"

" _Avada Kedavra_!"


End file.
